Saugus Ironworks
|terminal =Saugus Ironworks terminal entries |cell name =SaugusIronworksExt SaugusIronworksExt02 SaugusIronworksExt03 SaugusIronworksExt04 SaugusIronworks01 (interior) SaugusIronworks02 (blast furnace) |refid = (interior) (blast furnace) }} Saugus Ironworks is a location in the Commonwealth occupied by the Forged in 2287. Background Once a historic pre–Revolutionary War ironworks, Saugus was reopened during the Sino-American War. The location is now run by Slag and his group, the Forged.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 283: "Once a historic pre–Revolutionary War ironworks, this location was reopened during the ramp-up to provide materials for the war with China. The location is now run by Slag, a particularly ferocious Raider and his clan, the Forged." Layout The location is a large multi-level ironworks factory, consisting of the main factory and a few smaller buildings on the roof and at ground level. The factory interior consists of metal floors and platforms and contains many vats of molten metal, which both emit light and deal massive damage to players not wearing power armor. On the middle level there is a room containing both a weapon and an armor workbench, there is also a terminal nearby, which can be used to activate a protectron that will engage the Forged in combat. On the top level behind an automated turret, there is a door to the blast furnace in which Jake Finch, Abraham's son, and Slag, are found. Opposite that door is a power armor station and a door to the roof. A shortcut to the furnace area can be taken by walking up a steep pipe on the southern exterior of the building and entering through the door on the roof. The entrance to the blast furnace is locked with an Expert lock. There are multiple Forged and fragmentation mines on the roof. Engaging these Forged in combat may attract the Gunners on the nearby overpass. One of those Gunners, a captain named Bridget, may lob mini nukes into the fray. Notable loot * Explosives bobblehead - Found in the blast furnace room on top of the control panel above the furnace. * Picket Fences issue #3 - Found in the blast furnace room, on the floor of the steel walkway right under the steamer trunk and the ammo box. * A Shishkebab - Looted from the power-armored Forged leader Slag, who resides in the blast furnace room, needed for the quest Out of the Fire. * Dampening coil - In the southeast corner of the blast furnace room. Follow the catwalk to the right and downwards; found on the wall adjacent to the smelter. Needed for the quest Here There Be Monsters. * An overdue book and a Day Tripper - Near the stairs in the southwest corner along the west wall on the ground level, located in the toppled smelting pot next to a skeleton and shopping basket that is found directly down the short stairs adjacent to the gun-trapped bathroom. * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - On the top floor of the first room. It is located just north of the far south wall, in an office nook. * Saugus roof key - On Slag, Jake Finch, and a Forged leader that replaces Slag once he is killed. Opens roof door. * Heavy incinerator - In a partially tipped over crucible. * Keeper's toolbox key - In a tin can above a designated toolbox. Opens toolbox. * Smelter console password - In the above mentioned toolbox. Gives access to the smelter terminal. Related quests * Out of the Fire - Jake Finch has stolen his father's sword (Shishkebab), hoping to join the Forged. The sword must be taken back in order to gain Finch farm as a settlement. * Here There Be Monsters - A new dampening coil is needed to restore power to the Yangtze, it can be found here. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Stop the Raiding - Raiders are attacking settlements from here, they must be stopped. * Crucible Notes * The second area upstairs has both a weapons workbench and an armor workbench available. There is also a power armor station located in the room with doors to the roof and the furnace. * A swift death is awarded to anyone who falls into the column of liquid metal on the roof. * Slag's terminal on the wall near his platform may contain notes about other raider strongholds that have been cleared by the player character before reaching the ironworks. * Upon defeating Slag, it's possible for him to fall into the molten steel, making his loot and the Shishkebab impossible to retrieve. The player character can enter the molten steel and take only minimal damage while in power armor. * Upon defeating Slag, it's possible for him to fall on top of the Picket Fences Magazine in such a way that the option to pick it up isn't available. Due to the weight of his power armor frame, his body cannot be dragged to uncover the magazine. Shooting his corpse can help, but can also use a lot of ammunition. Alternatives include throwing grenades or running into his corpse to push it aside. One can, however, return in a few game days to find Slag replaced by a generic boss raider and should be able to acquire the magazine then. * Due to its close proximity to the Slog, fast traveling to that settlement may cause its settlers and the nearby Forged to engage in combat. * Corpses may be ignited by placing them into the vats of molten metal. They then act as permanent light sources. * There are many sources of light around the entire factory, which can make stealth difficult. Appearances The Saugus Ironworks only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Saugus Ironworks is a counterpart to the real Saugus Iron Works National Historic Site. * The terminal in the second section contains a list of people punished including a raider called "Yancey" who refused to change his name. This is a reference to the Futurama episode "The Luck of the Fryrish" in which Fry's brother Yancy was jealous of Fry's name. Bugs * After the battle with Slag, the player character can become covered in bright orange molten metal during conversations and in third person view. An easy fix is to reload a save and get lit on fire again by the Forged, turning you back to normal. * Surviving an encounter with a container of molten metal may cause the game to equip your character with a permanent, unnamed gore item intended for NPCs killed in this fashion. Because the molten metal is intended to be a definitive death, the game immediately flags your character as dead and equips them with this default "molten death" appearance regardless of whether you survive or not. Essentially, you have a "death mesh" inside your character mesh which clips through in 3rd person view and obstructs the center of the screen when activating sneak mode. This can be solved via the console by using . * A pair of raiders seem to spawn quite frequently near the bonfire outside Saugus Ironworks. They will occasionally wander into the bonfire and die. * If you exit the blast furnace during the boss fight with Slag, using explosives on Slag might cause his body to become stuck inside the metal cage on either side of the door going into the blast furnace. This means that you won't be able to loot Slag for his power armor or the Shishkebab. Gallery FO4 Bobblehead Explosives Saugus.jpg|Explosives bobblehead and Picket Fences FO4 Jet Alien Saugus Iron.jpg|Toy alien enjoying some jet FO4 lunch break .png|Lunch break Fo4 Dampening Rod Coil.png|Dampening coil FO4 Teddy Bear in Saugus.jpg|Teddy cooks fish References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Forged es:Siderúrgica Saugus ru:Согас Айронворкс uk:Согас Айронворкс zh:索格斯鐵工廠